Retailers routinely display handheld electronic merchandise, such as mobile (e.g. cellular) telephones, gaming consoles, personal data assistants (PDAs), global positioning system (GPS) devices, e-readers, tablets, media players, digital video recorders (DVRs), cameras and the like, for customers to examine before making a purchase. In some instances, the retailer desires the handheld electronic merchandise to be provided with electrical power so that a potential purchaser can evaluate the operation and features of the merchandise as well. At the same time, the retailer does not want the article of merchandise being displayed to be stolen or removed from the display by an unauthorized person. Accordingly, the article of merchandise is attached to a merchandise display security device that protects the article of merchandise from theft and unauthorized removal from the display.